


Hermit Cental

by Olpgurl



Series: Perfectly Arranged [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Mile High Club, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: With a few more months before their wedding, Rey and Poe head to Jakku to finalize things with her father. Luke is pretty unimpressed with his future son in law so far,  so what’s a guy to do?  Poe being Poe, insult him of course.





	Hermit Cental

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I incapable of just writing smut? These keep getting longer. Totally not sure if it’s a good thing or a bad thing.

“So ... mile high club?” he asked once they had taken off. 

Rey rolled her eyes. “There’s no shower on this thing. Do you really want to spend a few days with my dad by showing up reeking of sex?” she countered. 

Damn, she had a point. Rey always had a point but the logic thing was annoying sometimes. “So I guess I should expect a nice celibate weekend. Will I get something cut off if I try to hold your hand? Am I being banished to some dungeon instead of a bedroom? Will there be shackles involved? Never mind, I might just like that one,” he rambled. 

“I’m still not entirely sure how I haven’t thrown you across a room yet. It’s a good thing you’re pretty,” she said with a condescending pat on the cheek. 

“Damn right I’m pretty,” he muttered. Great I’m turning into my father. “And there’s no way you can pick me up, let alone throw me.”

She was smirking. Why is she smirking? “You really should have listened to my dad Poe,” she replied easily. 

Luke Skywalker’s parting words returned to his mind. He doubled checked his seatbelt just in case, Rey hadn’t done any of the Force stuff yet. Not that he’d seen anyways. He still had no idea how it was supposed to work, he’d never seen anything floating across their bedroom. He was pretty sure he’d remember that, especially if it was him. Rey had settled in with a book, sitting with her feet up on the chair, using her legs to prop up the thing. He was staring, he knew he was. He kinda did that a lot. More like every waking moment they were in the same room but details. This was officially going to be the last relationship he ever had. They had to get married and divorce was pretty much out of the question. 

He didn’t want to fuck this up. Rey was probably one of the few people who didn’t put up with his shit, didn’t care that every other word out of his mouth started with the letter f and usually autocorrected to duck and was actually smart. She was reading a book about the history of Yavin. For fun. He was the damn Prince of the place and he didn’t do that. So the question was how did he not screw this up completely? Sex he could do. She liked it. The whole showing up to base thing had to prove it. And the whole weekend after. But she never talked about herself so he really didn’t know what else she liked. He knew lots of stuff she didn’t like, her nose would crinkle up at anything she didn’t like eating (which was almost nothing), shopping with Rose was equated to torture (so probably bad) and she didn’t do well with boredom. Like at all. Why he had made the offer of plane sex, he knew she liked sex and didn’t like being bored, win-win to him. And it’s not like Rose hadn’t walked in on them before. Or multiple times. He was pretty sure her and B.B. we’re going to demand free therapy for life but he was fine with that. 

So why he had become all creepy stalker guy? Getting married to someone only knowing they liked food and sex had to bad. Rose wasn’t any help, she hadn’t known Rey very long. He’d barely said more that a few sentences to her twin. Plus he’d have to deal with Solo if that guy ever found out. So that left daddy dearest. Luke Skywalker was one of the few people she did mention. His future father in law, a god damn war hero and a man who didn’t seem all that impressed with the guy his daughter was about to marry. So going to him for advice kinda meant he was desperate. And he didn’t want to admit he was desperate. Yet. 

“Are you done staring Poe?” she asked, never taking her eyes off the book. “I’m not going to change my mind.”

He was going to have to talk to her dad. Fuck. 

 

*****

 

He was waiting for them of course. Rey was up and running as soon as the door opened but he was stalling. It may look like he was helping Rose with the bags but definitely stalling. Father and daughter were happily catching up but the smile on the King’s face turned sardonic as soon as he approached. 

“Well you haven’t beaten him to a pulp,” he said to Rey. “Unless the bruises are somewhere I can’t see.”

And I’m fucked. “He’s not that bad dad,” Rey replied. 

And wasn’t that just a glowing recommendation. “Thanks sweetie,” he replied sarcastically. 

Rey turned away to look at him. It was his favourite look. The ‘I’m going to be mad at you so we can have amazing make up sex’ look. He raised and eyebrow in response, challenge accepted. She gave him a slight smirk, they’d played this game too many times before. 

“If you’re done eye fucking my daughter, I’d like to eat my lunch now,” the man said. Completely ruining the mood while he was at it. This was going to be the weekend from hell. 

The four of them piled into a beat up Jeep, apparently the King didn’t feel the need for any security other than the second Jeep nearby that was taking the crew. Considering there was nothing in sight but the markers for the so called runway, they probably didn’t need any guards. He didn’t exactly like that he was trapped in the backseat with Rose but Rey had hopped in beside her father. The trip was short, maybe five minutes, before they pulled up to what looked like a small compound that had been hidden in a valley. Various small buildings scattered in a line, the only one not a dull beige was obviously a greenhouse. He knew they had an actual palace in Tatooine but the home in Jakku was more of an afterthought according to Rey. Well this looks like something out an apocalyptic horror movie, I’m sure I won’t end up dead by some weird monster. 

A few men exited the largest of the buildings, taking the luggage the three had brought. He knew Rey’s things from Tatooine had been brought here by her father and they would pack up the rest to bring back home to Yavin. The final touches on their new rooms should be done by the time they got back and they could move right in on their return. He had to admit he was looking forward to spending the next few weeks christening every available surface. 

They followed her father into a dining room, plates laid out already with something unidentifiable. He shared a look with Rose, at least he wasn’t the only one who thought it looked unappetizing. The meal was edible, that was about the nicest thing he could say. Rey and Skywalker didn’t seem to have any problems with it but they’d probably eaten like this for years. After their meal, the group split up and were shown to their (separate, shocker) rooms. The window showed the expanse of desert, nothing to see but the few buildings and sand. Lots and lots of sand. It was hot but at least it wasn’t as humid as his home. The glare from the sand was beyond annoying though. 

Rey and Rose were boxing up the few belongings she had here. He was doing the stalker thing again, he really needed to stop being creepy. It was kinda strange just seeing Rey act, well, normal. Her and Rose were talking, deciding which clothes would be better off staying here and which ones would do better in a jungle climate. They would have to come back of course, he knew she wouldn’t just forget her home. They seemed to have a handle on things, he’d probably just get in their way. 

He had a bunch of paperwork for her dad to look at. Finalized marriage contracts, trade agreements and all other boring crap that seemed to go along with all royal marriages. He knew it was important, but with the wedding and work, he was getting a pass on all the politics lately. Once the honeymoon was over, Rey would officially take over Jakku so they would both technically be ruling it. He found Skywalker easily enough, the building wasn’t that big. He was wearing a far too familiar look, he seen it on his own father too many times. 

“I have some stuff for you,” he said, trying not to startle the older man. 

Skywalker hummed. “Stuff huh?” he replied. “Glad to see you’re taking this seriously.”

Don’t mouth off. Do NOT piss off the old guy, that will not go well at all. He put on his best fake smile. If the guy was determined to hate him, so be it. “Fine, the marriage contract is signed by everyone but you, all the changes everyone wanted are in there,” he said as the dropped the file on the desk. “Trade contract is also done. Dad wants an engineer to come in and inspect everything before he signs it. Rey also said water was the biggest issue so you might want the engineers to check out those vaporator things. From what she said, they pull moisture from the air. I figure having a bunch in Yavin would solve that. We’d just need to figure out transportation but you definitely get a lot more water that way. I didn’t get too in detail with Dad about everything, I had to report back for duty, so call him if you have questions. You’ve got landlines here right?”

He turned to leave, there was no point getting into it with the guy. “Wait,” the king said quietly before he could leave the room. 

“I get it,” Poe replied with a sigh. “You don’t like me, fine. I’m the only non blood relative in this situation, which is kinda creepy but whatever. So I’m the asshole but you agreed to this and more importantly so did me and Rey. So whatever you have to say just say it and we’ll all just go back to normal tomorrow when we leave.”

“Why did you ask about the vaporators?” the man asked instead. 

“Rey said food and water were the biggest issues, Yavin has both,” he replied with a shrug. “Even if it’s just on paper, I’m going to be partially responsible for the people who live here. I know my dad and Rey have been talking about it when I’m at the base, so you should talk to them. Command takes up a lot of my time so I haven’t had a chance to go through everything as well as I should have yet.”

Luke Skywalker was a weird guy. He staring like I’m a damn science experiment. “Are you telling me you’re in the military?” he asked finally. 

“Pilot, yeah,” he answered, somehow managing not to roll his eyes. “You can even ask your daughter, she’s seen me there.” 

“Sit kid,” he ordered. 

Might as well keep the old grump happy. “Not a kid,” he mumbled.

At least he laughed. “Compared to me you are,” he smirked. “So if you’re working, what’s my daughter doing all day?”

“Told you, going over stuff with my dad,” he replied wearily. “Wedding planning too but I think she mostly just let’s Rose decide. They hit it off and Rey trusts her. And again, this is something you should ask her about, I’m not there.”

“So you’re telling me you never see Rey?” he asked.

“Of course I see her,” he said a bit defensively. “There are these things called nights and weekends. I’m not on base 24/7. We wake up together every morning for fucks sake.” Oh shit!

“Yes, I really didn’t need the confirmation that you’re having sex with my daughter,” he said sarcastically. “Telling me Jade was sleeping with my nephew was more than enough, thank you.”

“I give up,” he said, rising from the chair. “You want to hate me, then hate me. We’re engaged remember? We might never have even met if you and my dad had just minded your own business. I think it’s hilarious that you’re the one who’s bitching the most about us being together now.”

He walked out of the room fuming, Skywalker was officially a dick. He found his way back to Rey’s room. It was pretty bad that she only needed to look at him for half a second before telling Rose she needed to leave. “What did he do?” she asked, the annoyance obvious in her tone. 

Glad I’m not getting the blame for this. “Doesn’t matter,” he replied instead. “I’ll just hole up in my room until we leave, I really don’t need to find out you guys can throw me across the fucking room the hard way. You’ll feed me something right?.”

She took his hand, leading him to her bed. “He wasn’t always like this,” she said sadly. “He didn’t deal well when mom died.”

“Either did my dad but he didn’t turn into a grumpy asswipe,” he answered. “He’s just dumped me off with my aunt and uncle for a while so he could get over it. My grandfather was still alive so he didn’t need to worry about the country at least.”

“Yeah but I’m pretty sure mom was the one running things,” she replied. “It wasn’t long after she died I ended up engaged to Ben. Remember the deserts never had a King but my grandfather screwed everything up and here we are.”

“Well he’s getting his wish,” Poe said quietly. “Just a few more months and he can do whatever the hell he wants.”

“Well you know what I want?” she asked jokingly. 

“Please say sex. Please say sex,” he replied with a smirk. 

“Perv,” she giggled. “I want a nap.”

He pulled her over so they could lay down. “Nap time sounds perfect,” he said as spooned up behind her. 

 

*****

 

The bright light woke him up. He unwrapped his arm from around Rey to cover his eyes. He tried to say something coherent but it ended up being more groan like than anything else. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Skywalker said from the doorway. 

He was pretty sure he managed to nod before he leaned forward to wake Rey. Or try to at least, she wasn’t a fan of being woken up. She did that snuggle into the bed thing when she really didn’t want to move. It was kind of adorable but he didn’t really want to be stuck at dinner with her father. Alone. He poked one of her ticklish spots and whispered ‘food’. It did the trick as usual, she sat up and stretched. 

He let her go first, hoping her father would decide to tag along with Rey instead of him. He half expected the guy to start shit during dinner but instead he lucked out and Rose picked his brain about the wedding instead. Of course Rey got dragged into it, the woman was upset he didn’t know the difference between lavender and lilac. He felt marginally better when his fiancée didn’t know either. He gave her a huge smile for that. Rose threw her hands up, mumbling that Kes was better at this than they were. 

“I don’t get the big deal about the wedding Rose,” he said finally. “It’s just a big party. It’s after the wedding we need to worry about.”

“Exactly!” Rey added. “All of this fuss for one day. It’s ridiculous.”

“But it’s romantic!” Rose pleaded. 

He couldn’t help the laugh. “You’ve met us right?” he asked rhetorically. 

Rose crossed her arms. “You two are no fun,” she pouted. “You won’t be laughing when the napkins clash with the tablecloths.”

“Somehow, I’ll think I’ll survive,” Rey leaned over to whisper. 

“But honey, we’ll be the laughing stock of all the royal families,” he whispered back jokingly.

She rolled her eyes at him before giving him a gentle shove. She asked Rose to show her the difference between the two shades of purple when they got home though. The upside of the weird food, it didn’t take long to eat. Since they had pretty much wasted the afternoon, he helped them finish packing up Rey’s belongings. Skywalker was giving him that weird look again, he was more than happy to get away from him. It only took a few hours with the three of them so they managed to finish up early. Rose said her goodnights, leaving them alone again. 

He was tempted to be an ass but he really just wanted to get the hell home. He gave her a kiss goodnight, smirking at the disappointed look on her face when he left for his own room. He was going to get it when they got back to Yavin but it would be totally worth it. It took about 10 minutes for him to figure out the sonic things they called showers, he was going to really hate it when they had to visit Jakku in the future. 

 

*****

 

They were loading up the boxes to bring to the plane. He just had to make it a few more hours and they would be out of here. Breakfast was pretty much a repeat of the other meals, just another thing to add to his list of what to bring next time: real food. Rey wanted to spend the morning with her dad. If it meant keeping Skywalker off his back, he was all for it. He and Rose poked around the compound until Rey was ready to leave. She looked a little strained but he would wait to ask her what was wrong. They had a few hours on the plane ride, he could ask her there. They were on their way to the plane shortly after, Rey sitting in front again. 

She grabbed his hand once they were both out of the Jeep, so much for slinking away. “Bye Dad,” she said softly. 

Skywalker didn’t look too happy. “I’ll see you soon,” he replied. “Your wedding isn’t too far off.”

She gave a laugh. “Don’t remind me,” she said. “Rose has a calendar of everything we still need to do, we’re very behind schedule according to her.”

“You’ll manage,” he replied to his daughter. He turned to Poe, giving him an envelope. “It’s official now, everything is signed. I talked to Kes, it’s all arranged for the engineers too.”

He could only nod. If the guy was going to play nice, he needed to keep his mouth shut. Too bad the guy didn’t get the memo. “Take care of her,” he said, a weird finality in his tone. 

“She doesn’t need me to but I try,” he answered. 

He chuckled. “He might actually survive you,” he said to his daughter. 

Rey smiled. “He’s not as annoying once you get to know him,” she said lightly. 

“If you guys are done roasting me, we do need to go,” he interrupted. “I have work tomorrow and you need to learn the difference between purple and purple.”

He let go of her hand so she could hug her father goodbye before they boarded. Rose was seated up front again, earphones in as she played some game on her phone. They headed to their usual seats near the back, buckling in for takeoff. Whatever had been bothering her before seemed forgotten now, she looked more amused at the moment. 

She undid the seatbelt once they were up, hands reaching for his a moment later. He doubted it was an accident when she grazed his cock as she did it. He held back the groan, peeking over at Rose to see if she was still distracted. “So now you want to join the mile high club?” he asked with smirk. 

She didn’t reply but turned towards the small bathroom nearby. He was after her in seconds, hoisting her onto the small counter for the sink. They’d barely had a chance to touch each other for days, there was no way this was going to be gentle. He started pulling at her clothes between kisses, he wanted to be able to touch all of her. She lifted herself up slightly so he could remove her shorts, noticing she had skipped the underwear. 

“How long have you been without them?” he asked as he slid two fingers inside her wetness. 

“All morning,” she panted. “You were a fucking tease last night.”

He added a third finger, thrusting them faster. “So you decided to tease me back?” he asked. “Is that why you were weird this morning?”

She hummed a yes as she rocked her hips in time with his fingers. She was already close, he could feel the clench as he brushed his thumb over her clit. If she wanted teasing, she would get it. He slowed down his pace, pulling his fingers all the way out before pushing them back in slowly. He didn’t keep the pace regular, knowing it would frustrate her. She grabbed at his shirt, pulling it off so she could press her breasts up against him. It was his turn to be distracted as she pulled him back in for a kiss. Her hand was buried in his hair, keeping him close. 

Her other hand slid down his chest to his waist, undoing the fly on his shorts. He groaned against her mouth as she slid her hand over his cock lightly. “Need you,” he whispered, pulling away from her mouth. 

She moved forward on the counter as he removed his shorts, making it easy to slide right in. He dropped his head to her shoulder, missing the feel of being inside her. Rey grew impatient, wrapping her legs around him so she could get some friction. He chuckled at her before pulling back slightly to thrust back in. He kept up the short, hard thrusts, loving the feel of her nails biting into his skin and her breath ghosting over his neck as she panted. He tweaked her nipples briefly before going back to teasing her clit, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He felt her whole body tighten before she gave a soft cry of release. Her pulsating walls were too much, he came right after. 

He pulled out slowly, giving Rey a hand getting down. They took turns getting redressed, the space seemed even smaller now they had finished. “My hair’s a disaster,” she pouted slightly as she tried to fix the strands. 

He stood behind her so she could see him in the mirror before pointing his own head. “Curly hair,” he said simply.

She turned to face him, smile on her face. “Yeah, yours is way worse,” she replied. “It works for you though.”

“Really?” he asked as he raised an eyebrow. “I never would have guessed you liked it with the pulling at it all the time.”

She opened her mouth to retort but they were both startled by the knock on the door. 

“I’ve been waiting 15 minutes to pee!” Rose yelled through the door. “Can’t you two keep it in your pants for more than a few hours?”


End file.
